thehunterfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Foire aux questions
Cette page répond aux questions les plus fréquemment posées concernant le jeu. Jouer gratuitement / em$ / gm$ * Puis-je jouer à ce jeu gratuitement? ** Oui, vous pouvez. Installez le jeu, créez un profil de chasseur et lancez-vous! ** Les abonnements n'existent plus depuis le 6 mai 2019. ** Vous obtenez un Carabine à verrou .243 (Bois) et un Fusil monocoup cal. 12 (Bois) gratuitement. ** Vous obtenez des munitions gratuites pour ces deux armes ci-dessus. *** Trois boîtes de 30 munitions vous sont données pour ces armes au début de chaque chasse. ** Toutes les autres munitions doivent être achetées avec des em $ ou des gm $. ** Vous devez utiliser les bonnes munitions pour chaque animal. Voir Munitions autorisées * Comment puis-je utiliser un code d'inscription, de réduction, de promotion ou de cadeau? ** * Comment puis-je obtenir des em$? ** Achetez-les avec de l'argent réel. ** La plupart des Compétitions accordent des Em $ aux trois premiers joueurs de la feuille de classement. Certaines récompensent les 10 premiers joueurs. ** Vous pouvez gagner des em$ en cliquant sur Gagner des em $ dans la navigation supérieure du site Web. Notez que les offres sur cette page ne sont pas sous le contrôle d'Expansive Worlds AB. Si vous rencontrer des difficultés à recevoir des em$ que vous pensez avoir le droit de recevoir, contactez les sociétés qui proposent l'offre. ** Consulter la page Em$. * Qu'est-ce que les gm$ et comment les gagner ? ** Consulter la page Gm$. * Quel type d'équipements dois-je acheter ? ** Visiter la page the Guide d'achat. * Existe-il un moyen de revendre ou d'offrir des équipements ? ** Non. Tout l'équipement que vous achetez dans le magasin ne peut être retourné ou transmis à quelqu'un d'autre. Animaux * Tous les animaux du jeu poussent-ils des cris ** Le Bouquetin des Alpes et le Mouflon canadien ne font pas d'appels mais d'autres sons peuvent être détectés par le Huntermate comme des chutes de pierres et des combats. ** Les animaux suivants n'appellent pas: * Un animal n'a pas été attiré par mon appeau, mon vaporisateur de parfum ou mon poste d'appâtage. Pourquoi? ** Il y a une petite chance par conception qu'il ignorera l'appel. ** L'animal approchait du maximum de la portée lorsque vous avez appelé. Avant de pouvoir réagir, il a quitté l'espace de portée effective. ** L'animal trotte pour rattraper le reste de son troupeau. ** L'animal est nerveux et vous à senti, ou en voyant ou en entendant un joueur, après avoir été effrayé par un joueur. ** Il est également possible que votre animal ait été effrayé par un autre animal. ** Il y a un une station d'âppâtage près de laquelle l'animal est attiré. ** Un autre joueur dans une session multijoueur a attiré votre animal à un autre endroit. ** L'animal va dormir momentanément. ** L'animal essaie de venir mais est coincé derrière un élément du décor ou un objet. * Quelles sont les meilleures tactiques pour chaque espèce animale? ** La plupart de la chasse s'apprend vraiment en passant du temps, en prenant vos propres notes et en faisant vos observations. ** De nombreux conseils peuvent être trouvés sur des vidéos Youtube dédiées. ** Consultez le forum pour les sujets existants, ou demandez-les simplement! ** Consulter la page Tactiques de chasse. * Les animaux peuvent-ils m'attaquer ** Oui, certains animaux vous attaquent lorsque vous vous en approchez. ** Consulter la page Joueur bléssé. * Quels sont les animaux rares?' ** Dans de très rares cas, vous pouvez voir des animaux avec une fourrure ou apparence spéciale. ** Les animaux rares ne sont que cela: rares! Vous pouvez les considérer comme des trophées spéciaux en raison des très faibles chances de les trouver! ** Consulter la page Rares et différentes couleurs pour les variations rares et autres de fourrure / apparence. * Combien d'animaux y a-t-il dans une réserve? ** Les chiffres officiels ne sont pas connus. ** D'après les premiers messages du Forum et les initiatives communautaires, on peut dire qu'il y avait environ 200 à 300 animaux dans chaque réserve au début. ** Avec l'ajout de nouvelles espèces et l'amélioration des capacités d'un ordinateur standard d'un joueur, ces chiffres sont certainement plus élevés maintenant. ** Si vous faites une session de chasse au canard, vous pourriez avoir seulement 200 canards seuls, mais il y a encore beaucoup d'autres animaux dans la réserve. * Combien d'animaux y a-t-il dans une réserve? ** Les chiffres officiels ne sont pas connus. ** If your session hits the night and a new day starts, dead animals are replaced. *** Note that there is an issue with these animals may show the wrong tracking and spotting information, or cannot be harvested when shot. *** It is advised to start a new hunting session when the day ends to avoid such issues. * Les animaux réintègrent-ils la réserve après avoir été tués? ** Les animaux ne sont pas remplacés lors d'une session de chasse. ** Si votre session commence la nuit et qu'un nouveau jour commence, les animaux morts sont remplacés. *** Notez qu'il y a un problème avec ces animaux qui peuvent afficher des informations de suivi et de repérage erronées, ou ne peuvent pas être récoltés lors de la prise de vue. *** Il est conseillé de commencer une nouvelle session de chasse avant la fin de la journée (19H) pour éviter de tels problèmes. * Y a-t-il un animal trophée à chaque session? ** Chaque session contient des animaux à score faible, moyen et élevé de chaque espèce dans la réserve ** ous ne pouvez cependant pas vous attendre à avoir un animal trophée à chaque session. * Qu'est-ce qui est considéré comme un animal trophée? ** Consultez les classements du jeu (http://www.thehunter.com/leaderboards) pour voir les meilleurs animaux trouvés dans la saison en cours. ** Un animal qui est juste 5-10% en dessous du meilleur animal de cette espèce est certainement un animal trophée. ** Un animal dont vous êtes fier quel que soit le score est également un animal trophée! * Les animaux frayent-ils à des endroits spécifiques, ou n'importe où sur la carte? ** Consulter la page Apparitions ** Sur chaque Réserves, vous pouvez également trouver des endroits où les animaux frayent principalement. * Que se passe-t-il lorsque les animaux sont effrayés ** Lorsque vous effrayez un animal par vos mouvements, votre odeur ou vos bruits, il s'enfuit. ** D'autres animaux qui voient le ou les animaux effrayés commencent également à courir. ** Une troisième «génération» ne sera pas effrayée par la seconde. Seuls les animaux effrayés par les joueurs peuvent effrayer les autres. ** Les temps de rétablissement sont différents pour chaque espèce et aussi pour les mâles que pour les femelles. ** Une fois qu'un animal est revenu à son état normal, il peut de nouveau être attiré et il reviendra (très probablement). Il ne se souviendra pas de toi et qu'il avait été piégé. * Pourquoi les animaux me fuient-ils? Qu'est-ce que je fais mal? ** Tout d'abord, les animaux du jeu ont beaucoup moins peur qu'ils ne le seraient dans la vraie vie, à l'exception de quelques-unes des grandes espèces. Néanmoins, les animaux sont toujours alertes et réagissent aux bruits, aux odeurs et aux mouvements des joueurs. ** Certaines espèces sont effrayées par d'autres animaux, voir animaux effrayés. ** Faites attention au vent. Les animaux vous sentiront beaucoup plus tôt s'ils sont sous le vent. En règle générale, le vent est généralement du sud-ouest au nord-est. Utilisez Indicateur de vent pour vérifier la direction exacte. ** Utilisez les vêtements pour chaque réserve et espèce que vous chassez. ** Utilisez Éliminateur d'odeur pour réduire votre odeur. ** Ne courez pas, sauf si vous devez vous rendre rapidement dans un endroit sans avoir l'intention de chasser quoi que ce soit en chemin. ** Promenez tranquillement. Il n'est pas nécessaire de s'accroupir constamment. Les animaux appelleront de loin. ** Bien que vous puissiez utiliser des leurres olfactifs et Appelants pour profiter de la vigilance des animaux, vous devez limiter vos mouvements au minimum autour d'un animal qui vous a en vue, afin de ne pas l'effrayer. ** Il est préférable de s'accroupir lorsque vous êtes très proche des animaux. ** Allongez-vous lorsque l'animal est très craintif et très proche, comme dindes, coyotes, renards ou lynx roux. ** Au fil du temps, vous apprendrez à quelle distance vous pouvez vous rapprocher des animaux et quelle position fonctionne le mieux et à quelles distances. ** ** Activez l'aide contextuelle dans le jeu pour mieux comprendre ce qui pourrait se produire. * Puis-je tuer plusieurs animaux d'un seul tir ** Oui, mais uniquement avec des munitions de chevrotine ou à grenailles en raison de la dispersion de leurs plombs. ** Les balles et les flèches ne traversent pas un animal et ne causent aucun dommage au-delà. * Les animaux suivent-ils certains modèles pendant la journée? ** Les animaux ont un comportement d'itinérance en fonction de leurs intérêts. ** Il y a certains moments de la journée où les animaux dorment, se nourrissent ou errent. ** Les animaux marcheront jusqu'à certains endroits (cartes d'attraction) pour satisfaire leurs intérêts. ** Vous pouvez attirer les animaux même s'ils ont un intérêt à l'esprit. Lorsque l'effet de leurre cessera, ils retrouveront probablement leurs anciens intérêts. * Comment les animaux se comportent-ils dans les troupeaux? ** Chaque troupeau à un "chef". ** Le "chef" n'est pas nécessairement l'animal ayant le score le plus élevé dans le troupeau. ** Lorsque vous appelez des troupeaux, si le "chef" répond, le reste du troupeau répondra également. Si le chef ne répond pas, les chances qu'un autre membre du troupeau réponde sont faibles. ** Les troupeaux ont tendance à se regrouper après avoir été effrayés. S'ils se séparent complètement (s'enfuyant en étoile), ils ne pourront pas se regrouper complètement et continuer en tant que gibier solitaire ou en petits groupes. ** Les troupeaux de Renne ne peuvent être attirés que s'il y a un mâle dedans. * omment puis-je prendre une photo de trophée d'un animal récolté? ** Consulter la page Photo de trophée Armes / Lunettes / Munitions * Dois-je acheter des munitions? ** Au début de chaque chasse, vos munitions pour les deux armes gratuites Carabine à verrou .243 (Bois) et le Fusil monocoup cal. 12 (Bois) seront régénérées pour que vous ayez les 3 boîtes pleines. ** Toutes les autres munitions peuvent être achetées dans le magasin avec des em$ et gm$. * Les flèches de tir peuvent-elles être récupérées / réutilisées? ** Non. * Quelles armes / munitions sont autorisées pour chaque espèce? ** Consulter la page Munitions autorisées page. * Y a-t-il une meilleure arme dans le jeu? ** Les carabines sont les armes avec les meilleures performances de portée. Il n'y a pas un seul fusil qui puisse être qualifié de meilleur. Alors que certains ont un meilleur pouvoir de pénétration, d'autres ont une meilleure stabilité. Certains fusils sont à un coup, tandis que d'autres ont un chargeur et peuvent être rechargés plus rapidement. ** Lors de l'achat d'une arme, tenez compte des éléments suivants : *** Est-ce que j'aime son apparence? N'oubliez pas que l'arme peut être vue par les autres joueurs d'une session multijoueur. *** Les Lunettes de l'arme peuvent-elles êtres partagées avec d'autres armes? *** Est-ce un coup ou a-t-il un chargeur pour un rechargement plus rapide? *** Aimez-vous la visée sans lunette ? Vérifiez avec d'autres joueurs ou sur Youtube, ou demandez des photos sur le Forum. *** *** Aimez-vous le son de l'arme? Vérifiez les vidéos sur Youtube (demandez aux joueurs des conseils pour les vidéos présentant le son de tir). *** Quels sont les animaux munitions autorisées pour l'arme? *** L'arme est-elle souvent requise pour les Missions ou les Compétitions? *** L'arme partage-t-elle la Compétences de tir avec une autre? C'est généralement le cas pour les articles premium. *** Demandez dans le Forum à propos de l'expérience des autres si une arme en vaut la peine ? ** Peut-être que vous préférez la chasse furtive, dans ce cas, un arc ou une arbalète sera votre arme préférée. ** ** Votre choix dépendra également de votre style de chasse. Consulter leGuide d'achat. * Le vent et la balistique ont-ils un effet sur les balles / flèches? ** Yes. Consulter la page Balistique. ** Pour comprendre la chute de balles ou de flèches, vous pouvez tirer sur des cibles éloignées qui montreront l'impact (tirer en descente dans l'eau fonctionne bien) ou sur Cibles déployables. * Combien de tirs sont nécessaires pour passer au niveau Compétences de tir suivant? ** Vous montez de niveau lorsque vous atteignez les numéros suivants (ce sont des coups, pas des tués): *** Niveau 2: 14 tirs / 3: 44 / 4: 89 / 5: 149 / 6: 224 / 7: 314 / 8: 419 / 9: 539 / 10: 674 / 11: 824 / 12: 989 / 13: 1169 / 14: 1364 / 15: 1574 / 16: 1799 / 17: 2039 / 18: 2294 / 19: 2564 / 20: 2849 *** Formule utilisée pour déterminer le nombre de coups requis: niveau * (niveau -1) * 7,5 - 1 Score des animaux * Comment le score d'un animal est-il déterminé? ** Consulter la page Score des animaux. * Comment la valeur de récolte d'un animal est-elle déterminée? ** Visit the Valeur de récolte page. ** La valeur de récolte n'a aucun effet sur le score de l'animal. ** Cette valeur a été introduite le 14 novembre 2013 et n'est affichée sur les historiques de chasse qu'à partir de cette date. * Que signifie CSS sur l'écran de récolte? ** Il s'agit du Score inter-espèces. * Que signifient les lettres "T" et "W" à côté d'un score de porc sauvage ou de sanglier? ** Accédez à la vue d'ensemble Score des animaux et faites défiler la liste jusqu'au porc sauvage et au sanglier. ** Ouvrez une feuille de score d'un porc sauvage pour une explication détaillée de la notation du porc. L'explication s'applique également aux sangliers. * ue signifient les lettres "A" et "G" à côté du score d'un oiseau? ** Le score est qualifié de "A" s'il est tiré en l'air ou de "G" s'il est tiré au sol. ** Seuls les scores A comptent pour les compétitions et les classements. * Pourquoi mes meilleurs scores de tous les temps ne sont-ils affichés nulle part? ** Au fil du temps, de nombreux changements ont été apportés aux animaux existants, afin de mieux refléter le monde réel. ** En particulier, les espèces de bois ont subi de nombreux changements, dont "TruRACS", un système fournissant des bois réalistes générés de manière aléatoire et d'autres propriétés animales. ** Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter la page Historique de notation des animaux. Pistage / Répérage / Leurre * J'ai reçu un message dans le jeu qui dit je peux maintenant identifier le sexe lors d'un cri animal. Cependant, quand je j'entends le prochain cri, il n'y a aucune information sur le sexe. Qu'est-ce que je rate? ** Votre nouveau niveau de compétence ne s'applique que lorsque vous démarrez une nouvelle session de chasse. * Combien de suivis sont nécessaires pour augmenter mon Compétence de pistage?? ** Les chiffres exacts ne sont pas connus ** Tous les indices (pistes, appels) que vous identifiez aident à améliorer votre niveau de compétence. ** Les trois premières pistes accordent un bonus de progression. ** Certains week-ends, il était / est possible de gagner des points de pistage doublés. Attention aux annonces correspondantes. * Puis-je désactiver le suivi et la lueur de pistage? ** Oui. Dans le menu des options dans Gameplay, réglez "Couleur des traces" sur désactivé. Équipements * Quels sont les équipements et objets de réserves déployables"? ** Consulter la page Équipements déployables * Ou puis-je voir où sont mes appâts actifs? ** On theHunter website go to Settings - Game Management - Bait Sites. Sur le site theHunter dans paramètres, gestionnaire de jeu puis dans l'onglet "bait sites" * Dois-je marcher jusqu'àu mangeoir pour la remplir? ** C'est certainement la façon la plus immersive de le faire, mais vous pouvez également recharger vos mangeoires sur le site theHunter. Accédez à paramètres, gestionnaire de jeu puis dans l'onglet "bait sites" . Sélectionnez la quantité d'appât que vous souhaitez remplir et cliquez sur Recharger. * Un équipement n'est plus sur la carte. Qu'est-il arrivé? ** La plupart des équipements seront bien installés une fois que vous l'avez configuré, mais parfois le moteur de jeu peut trouver une incohérence et supprime l'un de vos objets. ** Vous recevrez un message dans le jeu du "Doc" tels que: *** "Un castor a abattu l'arbre dans lequel se trouvait votre stand, mais Doc l'a gentiment ramené à la loge pour vous." ** Votre équipement sera de retour dans votre inventaire et vous pourrez le redéployer. Réserves * Les réserves subissent-elles des saisons? ** Non. Chaque réserve est établie au cours d'une certaine saison. La saison correspondante est indiquée en haut de chaque page de réserves. ** Vos vêtements doivent idéalement être adaptés à la saison et aux espèces de la réserve que vous visitez. *'Toutes les réserves ont-elles la même taille?' ** Non, il existe des différences notables. ** Consulter la page Réserves , puis en dessous le tableau sur "La superficie des réserves" * Que signifient les icônes de point d'exclamation (!) Sur les cartes? ** Ce sont des points d'intérêt à visiter. Compétitions / Missions * Pourquoi mon animal n'est il pas inscrit dans la compétition? ** Les compétitions solo et multijoueur sont séparées. Vérifiez le mode requis. ** Vous n'avez peut-être pas activé la compétition ** Vous avez peut-être désactivé la compétition en jouant au jeu. Vous ne pouvez pas réactiver de telles compétitions tout en jouant. ** Vous avez peut être épuiser le nombre de vos tentatives. ** Vous avez peut-être commencé votre chasse avant le début de la compétition. ** La compétition n'est peut-être pas encore active. Vérifiez la date et l'heure. ** La compétition est peut-être déjà terminé. Vérifiez la date et l'heure. ** La compétition peut nécessiter plus d'un animal et utilise la moyenne ou le poids / score total. Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez un résultat que lorsque vous aurez récolté le dernier animal requis. Le jeu vous avertira cependant après la récolte que l'animal a compté pour la compétition XYZ. ** Vous avez peut-être utilisé la mauvaise arme. Vérifiez à nouveau les détails de la compétition. ** Vous avez peut-être manqué un organe requis (cœur, poumons, etc.). Vérifiez à nouveau les détails de la compétition. ** Vous pourriez déjà avoir un meilleur animal inscrit dans la compétition. ** Vous n'avez peut-être pas rempli des exigences supplémentaires très spécifiques telles qu'une distance minimale, aucune utilisation d'un appeau ou d'un équipement, etc. * Pourquoi ne puis-je pas commencer une nouvelle mission? ** Assurez-vous d'avoir terminé la mission en cours qui déclenchera la mission suivante. Vous pouvez le vérifier sur la page Missions. Vérifiez la section "Actif" et la section "Disponible". * Je ne peux pas terminer une mission. Que puis-je faire? ** En général, pour toute difficulté, consultez la page Missions. Certaines missions ont des vidéos ou des conseils. ** Vérifiez les détails de la mission et assurez-vous d'avoir correctement suivi les instructions. ** Les missions de voyage peuvent vous obliger à rester dans la zone désignée pendant environ 5 secondes avant que le jeu ne reconnaisse votre présence. ** Certaines missions sont presque aussi anciennes que le jeu, et les changements au fil du temps peuvent avoir rendu certains animaux plus difficiles à trouver aux endroits requis. ** ** Recherchez le Forum ou demandez dans un nouveau fil. Multijoueur * J'ai des problèmes avec ma connexion lors des parties multijoueurs. Que puis-je faire? ** Consultez la page: Problèmes de connexion multijoueur ** Si les problèmes persistent, contactez support@thehunter.com * Puis-je utiliser l'équipement d'autres personnes? ** Vous pouvez accéder à l'inventaire à l'aide des tentes de l'hôte. ** Vous avez accès aux stands de chasse de l'hôte. ** Vous pouvez profiter des mangeoires et appelants que l'hôte a installés sur la carte. * Puis-je configurer mon propre équipement dans un jeu hébergé par quelqu'un d'autre? ** Oui, cela est possible pour de nombreux Équipements déployables. ** Il n'est pas possible d'appâter l'équipement. ** À la fin de la session, votre équipement dans le jeu de quelqu'un d'autre sera retiré et retourné à votre inventaire. * Puis-je discuter avec d'autres joueurs? ** Consulter la page Chat Gameplay Général * Comment créer un nouvel avatar à partir d'une image dans le jeu? ** Pendant que vous êtes dans un loge ou près d'une tente, appuyez sur F2. ** Voir la page Caméra mirroir. * Le jeu s'interrompt lorsque je passe à un autre programme ou au bureau. Puis-je faire fonctionner le jeu en arrière-plan? ** Tous les jeux multijoueurs continueront de fonctionner même si faîtes un retour bureau. ** Si vous voulez qu'un jeu solo continue de fonctionner en arrière-plan, désactivez "Plein écran". Cela se fait dans les paramètres du lanceur. * Je ne peux voir les animaux qu'à une certaine distance avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Pourquoi certains joueurs peuvent-ils leur tirer dessus? ** Voir la page Distance de vue. ** Voir la page Tirs à longue distance. * Comment fonctionnent les saisons? ** Voir la page Saisons. * Que se passe-t-il à la fin de la journée? ** À 19h, vous êtes obligé de mettre fin à votre chasse, mais vous pouvez rester dans le jeu. ** La carte est affichée avec tous les emplacements. En cliquant sur l'un d'eux vous enverra à cet endroit et l'horloge avancera à 5h du matin. ** Tous les animaux réapparaissent, c'est-à-dire que vous obtenez une nouvelle recharge complète d'animaux. ** Tout animal tué sera effacé de la carte. Vous ne pouvez plus le pister ni le prélever. ** Dans votre historique de chasse, la chasse s'affichera comme une seule session, même si votre session comprend plusieurs jours. * La pluie a-t-elle un effet sur la chasse? ** La pluie atténue votre bruit de marche / course et les animaux vous entendent moins. ** Une pluie forte peut vous empêcher d'entendre les animaux appeler ou marcher. ** La façon dont la pluie change les couleurs du gibier permet de mieux voir les animaux au sol pendant la pluie. ** Les oiseaux dans l'air sont moins visibles sous la pluie. ** La pluie limite la vue à longue portée. Les animaux proches de la distance de rendu maximale ne sont plus visibles. * À quoi servent les champignons et les artefacts? ** Voir la pageObjets collectables. * Je pense avoir trouvé un bug dans le jeu ou le site web. Que devrais-je faire? ** Signalez le bogue dans le forum sous la catégorie correspondante de la section Rapports de bogue: http://forum.thehunter.com/viewforum.php?f=128 ** Si vous pensez que votre compte ou votre gameplay est directement affecté, envoyez un e-mail à support@thehunter.com Support. Questions techniques * Quelles sont les spécifications minimales pour jouer à ce jeu? ** Voir la page Configuration requise. * Mon jeu ne se charge pas ou continue de planter. Comment obtenir de l'aide? ** Vous pouvez consulter la section Aide du site Web à l'adresse http://www.thehunter.com/help ** Vous pouvez également visiter la section "Besoin d'aide? Support et problèmes techniques" sur les forums (http://forum.thehunter.com/viewforum.php?f=102) pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre a des problèmes similaires, ou pour demander de l'aide. * Où puis-je modifier les paramètres de mes graphismes? ** Lorsque vous démarrez le jeu sur la page Web, le lanceur s'affiche. Cliquez sur Paramètres. ** Consultez ce premier guide pour une explication plus élaborée des paramètres du jeu: http://forum.thehunter.com/viewtopic.php?f=102&t=26368 NarTeKK (discussion) janvier 21, 2020 à 18:22 (UTC)